


Mustang Down the I-40

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After high school graduation, Blaine and Sebastian go on a roadtrip from Ohio to California.</p>
<p>(As always, a special thank you to the wonderful <b>Dee</b>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustang Down the I-40

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Seblaine Sunday Challenge** : _Road trip_

_If you fail to plan, you plan to fail;_ the age-old saying. It was the Anderson family motto. Every generation of Andersons have been successful in what they did because they adhered to the saying. The Andersons were notorious for their planning; from their births, every milestone and every event of their lives have been arranged. This ensured prosperity and accomplishment, the Andersons believed; and by no one more than Blaine Anderson.

 

Blaine Anderson loved making schedules; it gave his life order and a visible structure. He believed that if he followed it to a tee, he would be successful- just like the Andersons before him. He would pencil in all of his agendas for the next month well before the current month was up. Every coffee break, every deadline, every Warbler practice were carefully jotted down in the pages of his leather bound, six-ring binder he affectionately referred to as _The Book_.

 

There was something calming about having schedules, of having explicit details mapped out so he would always know what to do next and what to expect. And there was something safe about having no surprises; there was control.

 

Everything in Blaine’s life had been diligently outlined- until Sebastian Smythe sauntered in.

 

Meeting Sebastian wasn’t planned; a rare occurrence when it came to an avid planner such as Blaine- but somehow Sebastian’s unscheduled arrival was a welcomed one. Blaine never expected to have room for Sebastian; there weren’t any blank spaces for the suave boy with the enthralling blue-green eyes in the pages of _The Book_ and yet Sebastian fit perfectly in his life.

 

\---

 

Early on in their senior year, Sebastian had suggested they take a road trip to California to visit Blaine’s brother after graduation. “C’mon, it’d be perfect. A celebratory road trip. Graduating from four years of hell _is_ a cause for celebration,” Sebastian reassured.

 

Although he had planned to start on his readings for college that summer, Sebastian’s suggestion was tempting and Blaine had been intrigued by the allure of the open roads and seeing what waited for them beyond the Ohio state lines.

 

He immediately pored through _The Book_ and wondered if he could move the already scheduled things around throughout the summer to make room for the road trip. He worked tirelessly to revamp his summer schedule and soon, it was agreed; they would go on a road trip to California after graduation.

 

\---

 

Blaine spent the whole school year planning the road trip, in between term papers and senior projects. He had initially included Sebastian in the planning out of courtesy but his boyfriend caught on quickly to never interfere with Blaine’s avid planning processes. Sebastian only looked on, a pleased smirk plastered on his lips every time Blaine insisted they met up over coffee to plan the road trip “together”.

 

By the time summer puffed its warm breeze in June, Blaine had a complete itinerary; the route they were going to take, the locations of motels to rest for the night, the 24-hour diners along the highway- everything was carefully researched. And they both had pooled enough funding for the trip to California and back.

 

And right after graduation, they packed up the gorgeous candy apple red [1967 Mustang Convertible](http://www.seriouswheels.com/pics-1960-1969/1967-Ford-Mustang-fa-td-rd-sy.jpg) that Blaine had put together meticulously with his father (a project that they started during the summer of his junior year) and headed down the I-40.

  
Blaine had painstakingly calculated the drive from Westerville, Ohio to Los Angeles, California (it would take an approximately 32-hour straight drive) and decidedly broke down their journey into six days. “I think it’d be nice to visit some local hotspots of the cities we’ll be passing through,” Blaine said one day over coffee, the map of North America laid out intrusively on the quaint table.

 

Sebastian had rolled his eyes, something Blaine knew he didn’t do out of irritation, but rather out of amusement. “You’re weird, you know that?” Sebastian stated.

 

“Oh? Is that so?” Blaine tried not to look offended. He knew his boyfriend was just teasing but time and again, others have shown their distaste for his constant need to plan everything thoroughly. He couldn’t help but feel that Sebastian might be harbouring a similar distaste.

 

Sebastian huffed an easy laugh; the kind that was honest and came from somewhere warm and tender. Blaine’s lips curled into a private smile at the sound- a certain sense of pride erupted in his chest when he realized that he was the one who drew that laugh out of Sebastian. “Don’t look so offended, Killer. It’s a compliment. Yes, you’re weird. But that’s what I love about you.”

 

Blaine’s hand froze half-way between the table and his lips, his fingers curled tightly around the coffee cup; something that could only be known as anxiety bubbled in his chest. That was the first time either of them had used the word _love_ , in whatever context. It’s true that Sebastian didn’t _actually_ say he loved Blaine, but it sounded much like it.

 

_It’s too soon_ , he anxiously thought. His schedule showed that they had not reached their one year mark of dating hence it was too soon for the word _love._ He learned soon after meeting Sebastian that such unexpectedness was to be expected but this- love; the word, the meaning it entailed- it wasn’t in the plans he so carefully inscribed in _The Book._ Not yet, at least.

 

Blaine wasn’t about to deviate from his plans now for fear of failing- failing Sebastian, failing their relationship; because he whole-heartedly believed that was exactly what would happen when one deviated from their plans: failure.

 

“So, what should we do in Missouri?” Blaine pointedly said over the rim of his cup, forgetting to sip on his coffee in a desperate attempt to steer the conversation away from _love._

 

If Sebastian knew what Blaine was trying to do, he didn’t mention it. Blaine let out a relieved sigh when all Sebastian said was, “We could always try the farmers market.”

 

\---

 

As they entered the second day of their road trip, they reached a lovely city in Missouri. Heeding Sebastian’s suggestion, Blaine quickly researched the nearest mid-week farmers market. They found one just off the I-40; a quaint town known to produce the best organic Kale in the country (or so said the little sign that greeted them).

 

Blaine and Sebastian explored the market from one end to the other and admired the radiant colours of the town’s harvest; sampling dishes prepared with the homegrown ingredients and savouring the different kinds of fruits that were in season. The market had the best black cherries Blaine had ever tasted there and he ended up buying a whole box to take with them on the road.

 

Later, as they settled in one of the motels along the interstate, Sebastian enticed Blaine with his ability to knot the cherry stems with his tongue and Blaine panted, and moaned and begged for more when Sebastian effortlessly settled in between his legs and stroked his talented tongue down the length of his shaft, teasing his slit until his orgasm ripped fiercely through him- leaving him sated and rather pleased with his decision to buy that box full of cherries.

 

\---

 

After passing through Oklahoma and trying out their famous fried catfish (something Sebastian swore he would never do again) and sampling some of the best tacos and barbecue ribs in Texas, Sebastian suggested that he would drive the rest of the way as they approached New Mexico. Feeling rather lethargic from a restless sleep in a dingy motel the night before, Blaine gladly accepted offer. He reclined his seat and curled his body as comfortably as he could- the sound of Sebastian humming to Styx’s _Renegade_ lulling him to sleep.

 

Blaine woke up a few hours later, feeling well rested and relaxed. He adjusted his seat back up and stretched as best as he could in the confines of the passenger side; a happy sigh escaped his lips. But as soon as he looked out the window and saw that they were no longer on the I-40, a familiar kind of distress started to claw at his chest; the kind he always felt when his meticulous plans were messed with.

 

Sebastian looked over at Blaine and smiled an easy smile. “Hey, sleepyhead. You’re awake! How do you feel?”

 

“Sebastian, where are we?” Blaine asked, panic slowly rising.

 

“We’re about to enter Roswell,” Sebastian stated nonchalantly.

 

“What? Sebastian!” Blaine exclaimed as he frantically looked at the roadside sign welcoming them to ‘The Dairy Capital of the Southwest’. “Roswell is not in _The Book_!”

 

Sebastian chuckled at Blaine’s flailing reaction. “I thought it’d be fun to see some of that alien stuff like in _Paul_ ,” he beamed as he reached over to card his fingers through Blaine’s sleep-muddled curls.

 

Blaine sighed and some of the anxiety of things not going according to his plan dissipated slightly under the soothing scratch of Sebastian’s nails on his scalp. Blaine met Sebastian’s gaze; there was a plea dancing behind it as a soft, assuring “Trust me” tumbled from his boyfriend’s lips.

 

He wanted to protest this detour and demand that they turn the car around- eager to have his calculated plans back on track but he decided- _yes_ \- he would trust Sebastian and let his boyfriend take the reins (for the time being).

 

Blaine wasn’t used to changing the course of his plans, but there was something about Sebastian that made it easy to forget about schedules, and order, and the fear of failing. With Sebastian, he was safe.

 

Blaine gave a small nod of agreement, although he inwardly cursed himself for suggesting they watch _Paul_ the night before.

 

\---

 

Roswell, New Mexico turned out to be uneventful. The International UFO Museum wasn’t the most elegant of places; its displays resembled that of a high school’s science fair or an elaborate diorama put together by UFO-enthusiasts but he enjoyed every moment of it; from looking through posters detailing the UFO sightings in 1947 to the comprehensive descriptions of the little green men found at the crash site.

 

They took pictures with a “replica” of the aliens; giggling at each other’s silly faces or in Sebastian’s case, the inappropriate poses he modelled with the alien figures.

 

There was something cathartic about releasing his inhibitions and doing something on a whim. With Sebastian, everything was better; it was memorable and a lot more fun (a concept foreign to him before the tall, lanky boy came into his perfectly organized life) and for the first time in his life, Blaine forgot about _The Book_ and its carefully organized contents.

  
\---

The detour in New Mexico added an extra day to their planned six-day journey. They were scheduled to arrive in Los Angeles by then but Blaine suddenly found himself in Williams, Arizona in the midst of a Renaissance Faire; another one of Sebastian’s on-a-whim detours.

The melodic strums of the lute wafted around them as people decked in the gorgeous garments of the Tudor dynasty- their commitment to the re-enactments incontestable, milled past them in exuberant colours. They walked through the quad, hand in hand as they ate greasy, fried food that was very uncharacteristic in a Tudor-era setting (chilli fries and fried macaroni and cheese) and laughed and applauded along with the rest of the crowd when two jesters on stilts put on an impressive juggling act.

Sebastian had entered an archery contest- the _show-off_ \- and won Blaine a brocade Tudor hat, complete with a fluffy feather on its side, which he wore proudly throughout the day. He found himself revelling in the unscripted events of the day; it was a new feeling to him considering he thought that straying from his meticulous plans, even a little bit, would only lead him to failure.

_The Book_ never crossed Blaine’s mind the whole time they were at the fair; and he was fine with it.

\--- .

It was drizzling on the final day of their journey as they crossed the California border; the refreshing droplets carried the scent of summer- it smelled of ripe apples and sunflowers, Blaine thought.

His fingers deftly pressed the button to raise the convertible roof up to shelter them from the rain. A quiet chuckle caught his attention and he turned briefly to his boyfriend, a smirk curling on the other boy’s lips.

“What?” Blaine asked before turning his attention back on the road.

“A little rain won’t kill you, babe,” Sebastian teased.

“Maybe not, but it’ll ruin the leather,” Blaine defended with a pout.

Sebastian chuckled again. Blaine waited for a cheeky retort that his boyfriend was famous for, but nothing came. He looked over at Sebastian again and his sights were met with enthralling blue-green eyes staring at him in adoration.

“What?” Blaine asked yet again as he felt a blush creep on his cheeks. Even after almost a year together, he could never get used to the way Sebastian looked at him; like he was the only thing Sebastian ever wanted to look at.

“These past couple of days... I just saw a different side of you- the side that’s not afraid to let loose. I know how much it must’ve bothered you to not follow _The Book_ but you came out alright. It was fun,” Sebastian marvelled.

“You think I was a lot more fun these couple of days than I was before?” Blaine asked, a slight hurt tiptoeing in his tone. He did have a lot more fun these past few days than he ever had before, but to think that Sebastian preferred him this way compared to the way he was all those other times stung a little.

Sebastian huffed an amused laugh. “Not at all! You’re flawless as it is,” Sebastian said easily, as he leaned in a little closer to Blaine, stretching over the gap between the two seats. Another wave of blush coloured Blaine’s cheeks. “It was just another side of you that I’m glad I got to see... and I loved it,” his boyfriend whispered huskily.

There it was again- the word _love_.

But this time, it was different; Blaine didn’t feel the clammy, panicked feeling he did before. He was rather delighted by this realization; that Sebastian loved all of him.

“Spontaneity is a good colour on you,” Sebastian continued, slowly grazing his hand up Blaine’s thighs.

Blaine slapped his boyfriend’s hand away with a laugh. “Behave!”

“And here I thought we were being spontaneous,” Sebastian teased, letting out another one of his easy chuckles.

Blaine let his mind wonder to the moment in Roswell; Sebastian had spontaneously changed the course of their road trip and asked Blaine to trust him with his decision. It was that quiet plea to trust him that had prompted Blaine to go along with the detour. If it was anyone else, Blaine was certain he would throw a fit and demand that they stick to what was in _The Book._

But he didn’t- solely because it was Sebastian. And Blaine trusted him.

The opening chords of [_Pacific Way_](http://www.last.fm/music/Midas+Whale/_/Pacific+Way) resonated from the speakers; it was one of Blaine’s favourite songs.

_Up until the morning light_  
 _Taking roadside advice from highway signs_  
 _I’m coming, California_

The road trip initially began as a celebration of finishing high school but now, Blaine realized it was turning out to be something more. The past week, he felt his relationship with Sebastian shift into something deeper, better. And he has learned a side of himself he never knew was there- the side that acted on impulse and was spontaneous; he had come to love the feelings that came with letting that side take over.

Blaine stole a glance at Sebastian; his neck stretched as he leaned the side of his head against the window- his long fingers playfully tracing the silhouette of the drops of rain. Blaine sighed happily at the sight; a warmth he has learned to associate with Sebastian- and only Sebastian, uncoiled within.

_Never let a good thing go_  
 _I never let my feelings show_  
 _Now is a good time; take what you need and go_

Without hesitation, Blaine guided the car over to the shoulder of the road and stopped. Sebastian arched an eyebrow, questioning his actions. Throwing his boyfriend a smug smile, he turned the volume up and stepped out of the car.

Blaine walked to stand in front of the headlights, the mellifluous sounds of _Midas Whale_ spilling from the driver-side door he left ajar. Sebastian was still in the car, eyeing Blaine suspiciously.

“A little rain won’t kill you, babe,” Blaine smiled as he threw Sebastian’s words back at him. His heart thumped wildly in his chest; this was the first time he has really allowed himself to be spontaneous. All the other times, it was Sebastian who initiated the whims; he just went along with it.

With an affectionate shake of his head, Sebastian climbed out of the car and joined Blaine where the beams of the headlights highlighted the tiny drops of rain.

“Dance with me,” Blaine proposed, offering his hand out to Sebastian.

Sebastian took his hand without hesitation, the broad smile etched on his face brought out the gleam in his gorgeous eyes.

_This is our quiet town_  
 _All the sounds have whetted down_  
 _There’s something about North Hollywood after the rain_  


The setting sun painted the world in hues of pink and orange. A glitter of stars littered the darker side of the sky. The drizzle tapped gently at random spots of their heads, their faces, their bodies- like a gentle reminder that the world around them still existed. It was clear how easily how Blaine could lose himself in the moment- any moment, with Sebastian.

They swayed effortlessly to the music- circling around each other before pulling in to press their chests together. Sebastian laced the fingers of one hand with Blaine’s while the other cupped the small of his back to pull Blaine closer.

The pleasant warmth he associated with Sebastian returned, uncoiling once again in the pit of his stomach, his chest until he was filled with an unprecedented happiness. The memory of Sebastian’s beseeching “Trust me” resurfaced at the back of Blaine’s mind. _Yes_ , he thought. _I trust you_.

As he spun lazily when Sebastian raised their joined hands over Blaine’s head to coax a twirl, Blaine felt something blissful set in his chest; something unplanned- yet it was right and true. When the distance between them fell away and their chest pressed together again, he spontaneously breathed, “I love you.”

Sebastian stilled his movements, eyes wide in surprise at Blaine’s confession. Blaine held Sebastian’s gaze to convey _Yes, I just said that. Yes, I meant it._

His boyfriend’s face then broke into a smile- one he was sure he has never seen before; it emitted an abundance of affection and it was all directed at Blaine.

Blaine blushed under the attention and ducked his head shyly but Sebastian wordlessly cupped the sides of his face and gently pulled him up to brush his lips against Blaine’s.

The sun slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. A rich dark blue blanketed the sky, replacing the pink and orange. The rain had stopped- but Blaine and Sebastian hadn’t. They kissed and kissed and kissed and they weren’t planning on stopping anytime soon.

_We could stay here all night_  
 _And barely move with the tide_  
 _Dance with me while we ride_  
 _Pacific Way_

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
